Hasta el amanecer
by Sora Miyano
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que vio a Sesshomaru por ultima vez. ¿Podrá Rin recuperarse o se sumergirá en el profundo y helado río de la decepción? Aviso Especial: Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor". RinxSesshomaru. ONE SHOT.


_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "__¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?__" del foro "__Hazme el amor__"._

_**Inuyasha**__ y sus personajes pertenecen a __**Rumiko Takahashi**__ mas la historia ha salido completamente de mi __**perturbado**__ cerebro. _

_Hasta el amanecer._

3

Hacia tanto tiempo que había dejado la vida de nómada. Hacia tanto tiempo que me había establecido en una aldea lejos de todo y todos mis conocidos; quería dejar el pasado atrás. Desde que Sesshomaru-sama, quiero decir, Sesshomaru, había dejado de visitarme poco después de haber cumplido los 18 años decidí que no había razón alguna para quedarme en aquel pueblo donde todo lo que veía, escuchaba y hasta olía me recordase a él. Sé que pude llegar a ser muy masoquista, la esperanza de volverlo a ver siempre era más grande que mi deseo por vivir mi vida a plenitud, así que un día tome mis cosas y comencé a caminar. No hay mejor manera de dejar atrás tu pasado que comenzando desde cero, no me he olvidado de mis amigos, en realidad de vez en cuando nos escribimos aun cuando las cartas se tarden toda una vida en llegar.

Me establecí en este pequeño pueblo hace poco menos de 2 años ¿Mi edad actual? En dos días me convertiría en una señorita de 24 años, señorita que no conseguía pretendiente aun, una muy solitaria señorita. No estaba sola porque no le gustase a nadie, estaba sola por elección propia; realmente nadie llenaba mis expectativas, nadie me gustaba lo suficiente, nadie salvo… negué con la cabeza. No es necesario recordarlo en este momento, hay mujeres que simplemente no se casan pero aun así son muy felices.

-¿Rin? – escuché en un murmullo que por un segundo me había cortado la respiración - ¿A dónde vas?

-Kaoru – suspire – me asustaste. Es media noche, voy al rio.

Desde que llegue a aquella aldea comencé a bañarme a media noche en el rio. El único momento que podía tener para mi sola, en paz y tranquilidad. Compartía una pequeña casa con Kaoru, una chica de 16 años que por alguna razón aspiraba ser como yo y con su hermano mayor Kenta, de 19 años. Si tan solo ella supiera que ser como yo es lo que menos debería desear, a menos que aspirara a una vida llena de soledad. Kaoru había perdido a sus padres unos pocos meses antes de que yo llegara a la aldea así que me ofreció techo, supongo yo que a cambio de que me convirtiera en su madre sustituta, después de todo la que tomo el papel de madre allí fui yo y la verdad es que no me desagradaba del todo. Kaoru era una gran chica y Kenta…

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Justo cuando comenzaba a adentrarme al río escuche un ruido cerca de los arbustos, me cubrí los pechos con las manos – Te he escuchado así que más te vale salir.

Pude ver una silueta entre los arbustos que comenzaba a salir con lentitud. Se trataba de Kenta quien no traía puesto nada más que su ropa de nacimiento. Sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas, ¿Cómo se atrevía a salir así delante de mí?

-Kenta vístete y vete a casa. – hizo caso omiso. Continúo mirándome intensamente a la vez que se acercaba a mí. Cerré los ojos – Kenta te he dicho que- - mis labios fueron sellados por los suyos. Había amenazado varias veces con que si no me callaba me besaría mas nunca creí que realmente llegaría a hacerlo. Sentí como su mano se deslizo por mi cintura pegándome más a él. – Kenta… ya hemos hablado de esto. Para mí solo eres un niño, peor aún, un niño con el que comparto techo. No puedes simplemente venir y- - me calló con otro beso. La Rin amable no estaba funcionando.

Debía admitir que aquel niño en tan solo 2 años había crecido bastante; su cuerpo ya no era el de un adolescente. Espalda ancha y abdomen bien formado, musculoso pero no demasiado.

-Vamos, Rin… yo se que te gusto – murmuro con voz ronca a la vez que rozaba sus labios con los míos. Tenía admitir que, a pesar de tener 24 años, nunca había tenido un contacto tan directo con un hombre. Estaba hecha una bola de nervios mas no podía permitir que Kenta viese eso, debía mantenerme firme. – Ya no soy un niño – me miro a los ojos a la vez que rozaba su erección en mi vientre. Lo empuje, eso fue algo que no me esperaba.

-¡Quiero que me respetes! Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí de esa manera, jamás vuelvas a besarme, jamás me sigas al rio y por sobre todas las cosas ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme con eso! – estaba fuera de mis casillas ¿Cómo podía haberme faltado el respeto de esa manera? No entendía realmente por qué me había exaltado tanto aquella acción, me había puesto furiosa pero tenía la mente tan nublada que no me di tiempo a pensar – Necesito que te vayas. – lo vi fruncir el ceño, no me gustaba como se estaban tornando las cosas.

-¡Tienes que olvidarte de él así como él se olvido de ti! – lo mire con sorpresa – ¿Crees que no lo sé? Te escucho sollozar su nombre entre sueños "Sesshomaru-sama". Esto podría hacerte un bien ¡Yo podría hacerte olvidar a ese idiota que te abandono!

-No tienes derecho a llamar idiota a nadie. No sabes nada de mi vida, ni nada sobre mi pasado – no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor pero me acerque a él mirándolo desafiante – No sabes nada de nada como para que vengas a meter las narices donde no te llaman. Yo solo quería un baño frío y tranquilo y mira en lo que lo has convertido. – tome mis cosas velozmente.

-No, está bien. Yo me iré – murmuro. Me dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar – Tienes razón, no debí meterme donde no me importa. Pero quiero que sepas que realmente me gustas, Rin. Me gustas mucho.

Suspire al ver que volvía a estar completamente sola. Ya sabía que le gustaba a Kenta e incluso habíamos tenido conversaciones sobre eso con anterioridad pero ninguna tan intensa como la que acababa de pasar. Cerré los ojos cuando mis pies tocaron el rio helado; me recordaba cuando aun viajaba con Sesshomaru y mi único baño era algún rio que encontrábamos en nuestro camino, un río... tan frío como_ él_.

Me gustaba sumergirme y sentir como mi largo cabello hondeaba, era una de mis sensaciones favoritas. Insistía en que aquel largo viaje había sido para alejarme de mi pasado y comenzar desde cero mas aquel demonio aun no salía de mi cabeza. Sentada en la orilla rocosa con el agua cubriendo mis pechos levante la mirada a la luna y suspiré.

-Sesshomaru-sama… - de nuevo escuche algo. ¿Qué quería Kenta ahora? ¿No le bastaba la discusión? Realmente no quería irme de aquella casa, esos niños me encantaban pero si no tenía otra opción debía hacerme un nuevo camino. Fruncí el ceño mirando en dirección a los arbustos – Kenta te he dicho que te vayas ¿no entiendes? – Por un segundo sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, creí que me desmayaría mas en seguida se me acelero como jamás lo había hecho. Sesshomaru estaba caminando en mi dirección sin apartar sus ojos dorados de los míos. Aquello tenía que ser mi imaginación, había soñado con ese reencuentro tantas veces que seguramente este era otro de esos tantos sueños. Desvié la mirada a la vez que me abrazaba a mis piernas, no podía ser verdad. Decidí contar hasta 10.

Me hundí en la parte profunda del rio, quizás cuándo saliera ya no estaría ahí. No podía creer que estaba teniendo otra de esas ilusiones asesinas. Era imposible que ese fuese Sesshomaru, tenía casi 6 años sin verlo además él no tenía ni idea de que yo estuviera en aquella aldea. No quería salir, tenía miedo. No sabía que sería peor: si que él estuviera ahí… o que haya sido invento de mi imaginación. Me vi en la necesidad de salir por aire, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos pero lo hice… _él no estaba ahí._

Volví a sentarme en la orilla rocosa donde el agua me daba hasta el pecho ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo es que mi propia mente me jugaba tan sucio? Había sido tan real, solo quería llorar mis ojos… y eso hice. Comencé a llorar, primero silenciosamente; mis lágrimas comenzaban a formar parte del rio cuándo volvió a aparecer. Estaba de espaldas frente a mí y el agua le daba hasta la cintura; tenía el cabello mojado por lo que supuse que se había sumergido cuando yo lo hice.

-No salías – le escuche decir – y creí que te estabas ahogando. – si no lo conociera tan bien no habría podido sentir el tono de preocupación en su voz. ¿Eso realmente estaba sucediendo? Por un momento olvide por completo su desnudez y la mía y me acerque a él. Lo abracé desde su espalda, estaba dudosa mas su cuerpo se sentía tan real. Lo solté, debía asegurarme de que ese momento realmente estuviese sucediendo así que lentamente comencé a rodearlo hasta quedar frente a él.

No podía creerlo, realmente estaba ahí. Su mirada no se aparto de la mía ni por un momento pero no me inmuté. Había algo extraño en él mas no sabía que era exactamente. Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, el mismo rostro, la misma expresión… ahí fue cuando me di cuenta: no tenia su típica expresión fría y odiosa; más bien parecía melancólico y distante. Pero ¿Sesshomaru melancólico? Claro, en otra vida. Al sentir que mi mirada volvía a nublarse no pude evitar abofetearlo, estaba segura de que me había dolido mas a mí de lo que le había dolido a él.

-¿Por qué…? – no pude hacerme la fuerte por más tiempo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro - ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Al principio trate de mantener las esperanzas pero con el pasar del tiempo no pude evitar sentirme abandonada y sola. Te espere día y noche viendo el horizonte, incluso pase días sin comer. Quería morir – sollocé. No apartaba su mirada de la mía - ¿Por qué dejaste de quererme tan repentinamente? – lo vi fruncir el ceño y me sujeto de los hombros con brusquedad.

-Yo jamás deje de quererte – suspiro suavizando su agarre – Escúchame, Rin. Nunca fue mi intención dejarte de esa manera… - sus ojos brillaban incluso más que el río con el reflejo de la luna. Podía ver en ellos la confusión que estaba sintiendo, nunca había sido bueno expresándose y quién mejor que yo lo sabía. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo mire dudosa ¿Qué estaba pensando? Se había quedado callado y quieto, como paralizado, solo estaba mirándome a los ojos.

Sus labios presionaron los míos en un tosco y sorpresivo beso que no supe cómo responder, Aquello solo pasaba en mis sueños, sencillamente no podía creerlo. Decidí no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dejarme llevar, después de todo esto podía o ser un sueño del que pronto despertaría o ser algo de solo un día, no estaba segura de que fuese a quedarse más tiempo conmigo. Cerré los ojos acercándolo a mi cuerpo en un abrazo; fue entonces cuando me percate de que seguía desnuda, y el también.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos con deseo, usando de vez en cuando la lengua. No tenía idea de cómo corresponder aquel beso aunque lo estaba haciendo sin ninguna clase de problema. ¿Intuición? Quizás. Podía sentir como mis pezones endurecían al contacto de su piel con la mía; sonrió sobre mis labios y, sujetándome por la cintura, me alzo un poco para llevarme a un lugar donde ya yo no podía tocar el fondo. Hizo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas para no hundirme. Pude sentir su miembro endurecido rozarme, me asuste.

Dejo mis labios de lado para comenzar un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hacia abajo, no estaba del todo segura de lo que pasaba, o de las sensaciones que estaba teniendo, nunca había llegado tan lejos con un hombre. Gemí cuando uno de mis pezones fue prisionero de sus labios; sentir como su lengua jugueteaba con él solo me hacia enloquecer ¿Qué más podía hacer si no dejarme llevar? Comenzó a juguetear con el otro, no pude evitar clavar mis uñas en su espalda a la vez que mordía mi labio evitando gemir, no sabía por qué tenía ganas de soltar aquellos sonidos pero debía evitarlo

-…No te contengas. – murmuro sobre mi cuello. Su traviesa mano subió a masajear uno de mis senos. – Vamos… - dio un suave apretón, gemí de nuevo.

-N-no… - jadee ¿Qué era aquella necesidad de gritar y rasguñarlo? – Siento que haré demasiado ruido, no se por qué – mordí mi labio inferior nuevamente, aquel hombre me estaba volviendo loca.

-No pasa nada si lo eres – dio un suave beso en mis labios – no hay nadie más aquí. – su otra mano bajaba lentamente y acaricio mis muslos con suavidad hasta que llego a su meta. Comencé a respirar con dificultad al sentir que rozaba mi intimidad con uno de sus dedos, primero despacio, aumentando la velocidad, la presión. Fue allí cuando no pude contenerme más, aquello se sentía maravilloso pero ¿Por qué?. Bajo un poco mas hasta meter lentamente uno de sus dedos en mí; al principio era muy incomodo, hasta que se topo con un inconveniente. Me sujeto de la cintura comenzando a besarme nuevamente y con un poco de presión su dedo se abrió paso a través de mi pureza. Jadeé de dolor al sentir como el segundo se abría paso ¿Dos dedos? ¿Qué tan grande podría ser aquello para que dos dedos pudiesen entrar? – ¿Esto duele? – pregunto haciendo un movimiento circular con su mano.

-No demasiado… - Lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo. La verdad es que si dolía pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir una sensación placentera, no sabía cómo llamar a aquello. No pude evitar mover levemente mis caderas, cada momento deseaba más. Con ambas manos posicionó su miembro en mi entrada, mordí su labio deseosa comenzando a moverme inconscientemente.

-Rin… - me detuvo – esto podría dolerte, demasiado. – seguí moviéndome, no sabía por qué me gustaba aquello - ¿Estás segura de querer? – asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Tú estás seguro?

-Desde el momento en que cumpliste 16 años – lo mire a los ojos dándole mi aprobación. Confiaba en el más que en nadie en este mundo; sabía que no me lastimaría, y si lo hacía, no sería a propósito. Sujeto mis caderas comenzando a acercarme hacia él con lentitud, pude sentir como se abría pasó dolorosamente a través de mí, sabía que aquello no podía ser tan grande como para que entrasen más de dos dedos. Arquee mi espalda una vez estuvimos completamente unidos dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. – Te dije que dolería – murmuro con la voz ronca – No me moveré hasta que estés lista. – susurro mientras depositaba besos en todo mi rostro.

Jamás había experimentado un dolor como ese. Era completamente insoportable pero a la vez tan soportable, totalmente contradictorio. Tenía ganas de llorar pero también tenía ganas de reír, no sabía cómo expresar aquel montón de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y, con una mirada, le pedí que continuara. No sabía que tanto me costaba respirar hasta que comenzó a moverme de arriba abajo lentamente, con cada movimiento el dolor se hacía menos perceptible abriéndole paso al placer.

Agradezco haber abierto los ojos en aquel momento ya que pude ver aquella hermosa expresión en su rostro. Tenía los ojos apretados y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior fuertemente, aun así los gemidos que atrapaba en su garganta salían en forma de gruñidos incontenibles. Cada segundo me movía con más rapidez haciéndome gemir más, sentía que no podía respirar. Se acerco a mis labios con rapidez, más que intentando callarme a mí, intentando callarse a él pero solo logro ahogar sus gemidos dentro de mi boca.

Nunca lo había escuchado hacer semejante sonido; aparentemente él, al igual que yo, no podía contener aquello que golpeaba por salir de su garganta. Mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear; una intensa sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo con rapidez. Tenía miedo y quería detenerlo pero a la vez no podía hacerlo. Un sonido que jamás había escuchado salió de mí a la vez que me abrazaba a su cuerpo, comencé a temblar. Continuó moviéndome rápidamente, cada vez entrando más profundamente, hasta que se quedo dentro de mí apretándose a mi cuerpo. Un ronco gemido ahogado en mi cuello me hizo saber que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento la misma sensación que acababa de sentir yo.

Se quedo allí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi cuello, solté una risita al percatarme de que ambos estábamos luchando por respirar mas parecía que en cada intento que hacíamos nuestros pulmones pedían más, justo como acababa de suceder con nuestras intimidades.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a verme? – pregunte cuando mi respiración se había calmado un poco.

-Porque quería que esto sucediera – se quedo allí relajado en mi hombro como si fuese el lugar más cómodo del mundo – A medida que ibas creciendo te deseaba más y más… debía evitarlo – rozó sus labios en mi cuello – Pero seguías creciendo y llego el momento en que no creí que pudiese verte y no hacerte mía. Tuve que alejarme de ti. Pero año tras año no podía hacer más que pensar en tu cuerpo, en tu rostro, tu sonrisa, tus labios… - acaricio mis labios con uno de sus dedos – necesitaba probarte, necesitaba tenerte. – levantó su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos a la vez que, con una de sus manos, sujetaba mi rostro – hasta que ya no pude controlarme y me decidí a encontrarte.

-Sesshomaru… - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, aquellas palabras me parecían tan hermosas que solo quería llorar de felicidad, después de todo no se había olvidado de mi como creía. Lo acerque a mí para besarlo con ternura – ¿Eso significa que te volverás a ir? – Me apretó a su cuerpo posesivamente moviéndose un poco. No solo seguía dentro de mí, estaba duro de nuevo.

-Jamás – murmuro con voz ronca – Jamás volverás a estar ni un segundo lejos de mí. – sonrió mirando las expresiones que causaba en mi el tenerlo moviéndose de nuevo – No podría estar un día si hacerte mía. Mi mujer.

-Te amo, Sesshomaru – no pude evitar jadear. No es como que fuese un secreto mas toda mi vida intente evitar decírselo.

-Te amo, Rin.

No esperaba una respuesta de su parte, mucho menos aquellas palabras. Deposite leves besos en su rostro, quería llorar de emoción. Finalmente estaba con él pero no solo eso, me amaba, me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él y finalmente aprendí lo que era ser feliz.

Y aquella noche me hizo suya hasta el amanecer.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Helloooo!

Tenía demasiado, DEMASIADO tiempo sin escribir, muchísimo más tiempo sin escribir lemon así que no me maten por como haya quedado xDU

Siempre me ha gustado la pareja de RinxSesshomaru porque… come one, como puedes no adorarlos? No me gustan las competencias pero aun así decidí usar este reto para, no solamente volver a escribir, si no para hacer un fic con una de mis parejas frustradas favoritas. Espero no me haya quedado tan mal como supongo que me quedo, por todo el tiempo que tenia sin escribir y eso.

Espero que gracias a este reto mis ganas por escribir vuelvan y continúe las historias que debo en FF y siga escribiendo cosas nuevas xD

Nos vemos! 3


End file.
